


Started A War To Bring You Home

by orphan_account



Series: let her cry (feylin oneshots) [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I love them tho, NO RHYSAND, Ok hate sex time, Sexy Times, this does not have a happy ending for feylin :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tamlin has never thought this night would happen in his wildest dreams





	Started A War To Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> There. Is. Feylin. Hatesex.

_ “You don’t get to rewrite the narrative,” I breathed. “You don’t get to spin this to your advantage.”  _

_ Tamlin only angled his head at Rhys. “When you fuck her, have you ever noticed that little noise she makes right before she climaxes?” _

I burned with rage. 

He couldn’t say things like that to me anymore! I started planning my revenge. I knew revenge was a dish best served cold but… tonight it would be served steaming hot. 

*~*~* 

**Later that night**

Rhys had gone to bed, actually, everyone had gone to bed. 

I put on a slinky nightgown changed it to leaf green with my magic. I walked through the halls of the palace with a short robe on. Tamlin’s room was on the other side of the palace and though, there were no servants, I had to be careful. 

I heard nothing from Tamlin’s room… maybe he had winnowed back to the Spring Court? 

I opened the door without knocking. 

He was reading. 

“Hello, Feyre,” Tamlin said to me. 

I walked forward and slapped him across the face. I said nothing. He cupped his cheek where I’d struck him it was turning red. 

“You’ve grown into your fae strength nicely, I see,” he said. 

I had no idea what to say… what was I doing here? 

“You’re not the male I fell in love with you had no right-” he gripped my wrist painfully as I went to strike him again. 

“You’re not the woman I fell in love with either, so I think we’re even,” Tamlin would never break my wrist but his grip was extremely, painfully strong. 

He jerked my wrist forward so I fell into his chest. The bed he’d been given was light wood and white sheets. “You started a war over me!” I said in a furious whisper.

“I know, we’re meant to be aren’t we?” He said silkily. 

His hand went to my knee and with that strength of his, he threw me right into his lap. It was so strange. Rhys had taught me so much about my own strength, my own abilities as a fae woman. I was strong and fast. I had beat the weaver to get my mating ring. I had done so much for the sake of  _ my _ people. For my sisters… But against Tamlin? I was  _ weak, weak, weak _ . 

“Fuck you.” I spat. I shook with rage, but he was sitting there, right in front of me, his chest bare, in even better shape than I remembered it. He was built like an adonis. He was gorgeous… There was a thin strip of very light hair leading down and I just needed him… I needed to… 

“You’re aroused, I can smell it,” Tamlin said slowly. 

“No I am not!” 

Tamlin crudely pushed aside the thin strip of silk that covered my hairless core. He slipped a finger in me and I gasped. 

“If you wanted to have hate sex you could’ve just asked.”

I flushed. He pumped a single finger in and out of me. He took one of my nipples between his teeth after he’d brushed the silky material to the side. He bit down painfully hard, I let out a choked moan. 

“Oh, Feyre… you must’ve been so wet when I said that in front of everyone, weren’t you?” He whispered in my ear. 

“Fuck!” 

He stopped pumping his finger in and out of me, “answer the question,” he said in a low timber. 

“Y-yes,” I gasped. I tried to ride his finger but he stilled my hips. He flipped us, and then I remembered my strength and flipped us again, so I was on top. “You are so pathetic, you can’t even let us have hate sex in any other position than missionary.” 

“I want to look at you, I want to see your face when you climax, I want to hear every decibel of your sweet little noises.” 

He flipped us and this time I didn’t fight. He looked into my eyes… and kissed me. His lips tasted like fresh blueberries. He smelled like springtime, all flowers and outdoor smells. He nipped my lip and our tongues touched. Heat and warmth surged through my core. I cupped his cheek right where I’d slapped him and broke the kiss. 

I wanted him… and I didn’t care if it was hatesex. There was something about Tam. I hated him, yes, but I also missed him terribly. Rhys had insurmountable power and wealth. Yes, he was my beautiful broken mate, and I was a complete bitch for doing this. Tamlin was the first person to love me though, the first person to truly give a damn and being here, in his arms… fuck I missed him. 

“Tam…” I moaned as he slid his length into me. It felt like dying and then being reborn. 

His hips moved and he bit my neck. I wasn’t sure if he knew I could heal it but I scratched down his back in retribution. He was pounding me straight into the mattress and I thought the bed was going to break. He was not gentle, and I didn’t want him to be. 

He kissed me and I bit his tongue. He gripped my ass and I couldn’t help it, my pain/pleasure center was overloaded. 

Tam had never been this good in bed so he must’ve been practicing, only god knew who with though. 

“Feyre, Feyre, I love you,” He groaned into my ear and reached between us to roll my clit between his fingers. By the mother, he was so infuriatingly good at this, so much better than he had been. My orgasm shook my whole body, the world was out of balance and I thought I might die from the pleasure. 

He spilled into me and I wondered if he had said he loved me because it was the heat of the moment. I hated him, I loved his cock. 

He rolled off me and I tried to right my teddy. 

He looked sad and there was a dark ache in my chest. I needed to go, Rhys would notice I was missing. I had to shower too to get the smell of spring off of me. 

I was ready to go but he took my hand, and the look on his face broke me. 

“Feyre, I know you’re happy now, and maybe we weren’t meant to be but I have broken myself in half. I would start another war to do this again, I would burn down the world if it meant you were mine again. I want you in my life, I want you to be….” Tamlin huffed, “This isn’t going to work is it?” 

“Goodbye Tamlin.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
